Kick Buttowski - Heroe de Mellowbrook: Tras las camaras
by Soldado Metaelite CET
Summary: Todo lo que quieres saber de la pelicula de Kick Buttowski "Heroe de Mellowbrook". No te lo pierdas.
1. Chapter 1

Kick Buttowski: "Héroe de Mellowbrook": Tras las camaras.

Las luces se enciendo, mostrando un enorme set que parecía ser de entrevistas. De tamaño amplio muy elegante, un escritorio enorme con dos asientos, y cerca una considerable cantidad de sillones, todo esto con una bella vista de una ciudad en la noche.

A la vez que se hace visible la escena, se escucha una banda musical dando una entrada musical, siendo guiados por un enorme robot rojo y negro de brazos enorme en la batería. Pronto entran en escena un hombre de 2 metros con armadura y capa negra, seguido de Un joven ciborg usando una vestimenta semi-formal cubriendo la mayor parte de sus piezas mecánicas. Este se adelanta un poco y comienza con su apertura.

CET: Muy buenas, fanáticos y lectores. Bienvenidos a nuestro nuevo fic de Kick Buttowski, donde ustedes podrán realizar preguntas a nuestros héroes desde los protagonistas hasta los nuevos y villanos. Una vez más, Soldado Metaelite CET, presentándose junto con mi compañero, Sombra de Maldad.- saludo militar con dos dedos.- Maldad. ¿Algunas palabras?

SM: Si. Si alguien hizo una pregunta, no la repitan. Solo se las dejo pasar si es para especificar.

CET: Bien. Antes que nada, habrá unas reglas antes de comenzar: La regla básica, ustedes podrán preguntar a los protagonistas de nuestra película e incluso, podrán preguntar de la serie. Solo recuerden que ellos tienen 12 años y no solo pregunten a Kick, también estarán los demás quienes participan de la película. Sean prudentes con sus preguntas, por favor.

SM: también no exageren en preguntas referentes a relaciones "muy afectivas". En especial con "ya saben quienes".

CET: je. Me temo que es otra regla. No hay problema en que pregunten sobre "eso" pero sean cuidadosos.

CET: Ahora mismo. Ninguno de nuestros héroes y villanos están en el set ya que estamos comenzando con nuestro proyecto y tampoco tenemos preguntas. Asi que...

SM: oye, CET. ¿Qué tal si les damos la oportunidad a los espectadores de desafiar a alguno de ellos una o dos veces por ocasión?

CET: ¿Desafíos?...- analiza la situación.- je, me parece bien. Los jóvenes harán desafíos en el momento que le avisemos un "especial". Procuren estar al tanto de las actualizaciones, por favor.

SM: Pero nada de besos, poemas, abrazos, citas, tomarse de las manos, hacer cerámica juntos, pararse en la punta de un barco gritando "Soy el rey del mundo", Lagunas azules, noches de tequila, perderse en la selva, ni paseos por París.

CET: ¿Y por qué les prohíbes que reten a eso a todos?

SM: No. Lo prohíbo si meten a Buttowski y a Perkins en esto.

CET: Ah. Ya entendí.- le habla al publico.- Je lo lamento pero Maldad tiene razón. Todo a su tiempo. Además, estamos comenzando. A ver que pasara en el futuro.

SM: E irán apareciendo mas reglas conforme se me ocurran. Por cierto, nadie en el público debe de faltarle el respeto a ninguno de los entrevistados, sin importar si es Reynaldo o Gordie.

¿?: ¿Y qué pasa si alguien...? - en seguida Maldad saca de su capa un revolver y le dispara al que pregunto.

SM: Otra regla, nadie hace preguntas aquí. Solo en los reviews. Y volviendo a la anterior, no les falten el respeto... a no ser que me de gracia

CET: Eso iba a decir.- comenta limpiando su oreja derecha.- Solo deben preguntar por los reviews de este fic y/o en los sitios de "Lo mejor de Kick Buttowski" o "Kick y Kendall :3". Ah, y si ustedes quieren, sus servidores también responderán sus preguntas y harán desafíos... para hacer más interesante esto. ¿Qué dices, Maldad?

SM: Mientras no me humillen, y pueda humillar a otros...

CET: De acuerdo y muy bien, mis amigos. Esperamos ansiosos sus reviews con sus preguntas. Nos veremos la próxima semana. Ah es verdad, responderemos cuando tengamos una buena cantidad de preguntas cada semana. Lo prometemos.

SM: y si no es así, es porque estamos muertos... o estamos retrasados.

CET: O quizás, estemos acabando alguna apocalipsis zombie...

SM: Bueno, sin otra cosa que decir, se despide Sombra de Maldad...

CET: ¡También se despide Soldado Metaelite CET hasta la próxima semana! Nos veremos pronto.- ambos anfitriones se retiran mientras la banda comienza a tocar la música de despedida mientras el público aplaude.


	2. Episodio 1: Inicio

Episodio 1: Inicio.

Una banda musical, liderado por un robot rojo y negro en la batería, son lo que anuncian el comienzo del programa. Las luces se encienden, mostrando un set de entrevista con vista a un hermoso bosque con lago. Pronto, dos personas llegan a escena. Sombra de Maldad, y Soldado Metaelite CET. Ambos saludando a la audiencia, quienes los recibían con aplausos.

SM: Buenos días, publico. Aquí Sombra de Maldad, y mi colega, Soldado Metaelite CET. Primero que nada, quisiera hacer algo que olvide en la última transmisión. Nuestro grupo musical, Omega, y los Serie E.- El público comienza a aplaudir a la banda musical con fuerza.

CET: Ya me preguntaba porque no los habías presentado la otra vez. Je Muy buena para todos. Aquí hemos vuelto con varias preguntas de ustedes pero antes... le damos la bienvenida a nuestros protagonistas.- de la puerta sale los jóvenes tomando saludado al publico mientras que ellos los aplaudían.

SM: Buenos días, chicos. ¿Qué tal se siente estar en la pantalla chica?

CET: Esperen... ¿donde están Kick y Max?- Los jóvenes observan el lugar y notan claramente que falta los dos mencionados.

GUNTHER: Lo más seguro es que Kick hará su entrada.- comenta bastante seguro

SM: eso solo significa que... ¡Abran la ventana! ¡RAPIDO!.- Dos personas quienes estaban cerca de las ventanas abren inmediatamente las mismas al escuchar el grito y ambos notaron una bola de fuego aproximándose al set. Sin previo aviso, la bola de fuego aterriza en el estudio sin herir a nadie en el set afortunadamente.

CET: Señores... ¡KICK BUTTOWSKI!- Saluda al protagonista al ingresar al lugar rodando contra el suelo y levantándose haciendo su pose de acróbata

KICK: Aquí Kick Buttowski, medio doble de riesgo.- comenta con seguridad haciendo su pose típica causando unos gritos de las chicas del público.

SM: pudiste avisarnos para abrir las ventanas, que no son baratas.-Se queja por lo que por poco iba a pasar.

CET: Maldad tiene razón, Kick. Aunque la acrobacia estuvo increíble.

KICK: esa era la intención.- Dice orgulloso.

SM: por cierto, ¿donde está Max?

Al mencionar el nombre, aparece el pelinegro en el mismo trayecto que hacia Kick pero en este caso, aparece rodeado de electricidad en su cuerpo. Los dos sujetos notaron a tiempo antes de cerrar las ventanas.

MAX: Maximiliano T. reportándose al deber a toda prisa.- Saluda de manera militar.

CET: ¿¡Que está de moda entrar por las ventanas?!- pregunta confundido

SM: para la próxima que todos estén aquí cuando empecemos

CET: Me parece bien. De acuerdo, ¿Están listos para responder las preguntas de sus fans, señores?

TODOS: ¡Sí!- exclaman seguridad al responder.

SM: de acuerdo. CET, ¿quisieras comenzar?

CET: de acuerdo. Comenzaremos con la primera pregunta que es para...-se escucha los tambores.- Gunther. De Akalary

"Hola :3 esta pregunta es para Gunther, en un episodio si no mal recuerdo, sale que tienes una mascota, no recuerdo el nombre, pero siempre le das las buenas noches y apagas la vela justo enfrente de su jaula, mi pregunta es ¿ tu mascota es un hámster o un conejillo de india y podrías recordarme su nombre?"

GUNTHER: ¡Hola, Akalary! Gracias por preguntarme. Bueno, primero, es un conejillo de indias. Y su nombre es... - entonces la cámara y los micrófonos se desvían repentinamente, apuntando ahora a Brad, quien se hurgaba el oído con el dedo. Al sacarse el exceso de cerilla, lo huele. Entonces cámaras y micrófonos vuelven a Gunther. - ... Pero, a veces le digo "amor".

CET: Que lindo nombre para un hámster... digo, conejillo de indias. Bien, la siguiente pregunta es para Kick y Kendall...- levanta una ceja.- No me sorprende, honestamente.

KICK: ¿Qué pregunta nos podrían hacer a Kendall y a mí?- pregunta indiferente.

CET: No lo sé pero creo que ambos tendrán que responder la misma pregunta. De parte de Alejandraa

"me encanta tu fanfic... bueno pregunta para Kick detrás de cámaras como te llevas con Kendall?"

KICK: bueno. Es cierto que en la serie nuestra relación es muy conflictiva. Aun fuera del programa peleamos. Pero en realidad nos llevamos bien... siempre y cuando no hagamos lo que el otro odia.

KENDALL: si, eso siempre hace que empecemos a pelear.

CET: Wow... eso no lo esperaba. Yo creía que siempre se peleaban

KENDALL: yo no diría que peleamos. Por ejemplo, esta mañana Clarence y yo tuvimos y pequeño debate de que siempre le dejaba el envase de jugo de naranja vacio dentro del refrigerador.

KICK: oye, soy la estrella del programa. no tengo tiempo de tirarlo a la basura. - responde, un poco molesto.

KENDALL: Si. Pero eso no significa que no tengas consideración. - contesta, sonando ligeramente enojada.

KICK: ¿Qué clase de consideración es tirar un envase vacio a la basura? - cuestiona, un poco mas irritado.

KENDALL: ¿Sabes cuantas veces llego sedienta a la sala de descanso, y me molesta encontrarme el cartón siempre vacio, cuando mas tengo sed? - la respuesta del acróbata la enojo bastante.

KICK: ¡Ni que fueras a morir solo por eso! - pronto, comenzó una pequeña pelea entre los dos, que pronto iba a empezar a ser una pelea. Pero pronto llegan Gunther y Nicole, y los separan...

(Maldad cortando un cable con una moto sierra)

-Disculpen. Dificultades técnicas.-

Las cámaras vuelven a transmitir el set, viéndose a Kick y Kendall en sus lugares, aun molestos uno con el otro por la pelea que iba a haber. Y a los presentadores por eso.

CET: Lamentamos los problemas. Esperemos que no vuelva a pasar. ¿De acuerdo, jóvenes?

KENDALL: Si. - dice sarcástica.

KICK: como sea. - con mismo humor.

CET: Ehm... Maldad. Continúa con otra pregunta, por favor.

SM: De acuerdo. Esta de un desconocido, a Reynaldo, nos pregunta...

"No es que Reynaldo (el personaje) me agrade pero si me da curiosidad saber ¿Que le pasó?! si es tan confidencial solo denme una pista como ummm, después aparecerá o no te preocupes está bien, gracias"

REYNALDO: yo también te quiero, gracias. - Dice sarcástico por el comienzo. - Bueno, debido a... - gira disimuladamente a Maldad, quien lo apuntaba con un revolver con un aura asesino. - ... al compromiso que tengo con esa película, no tengo permitido decir nada al respecto. Solo te digo ¿qué imaginas que me pasó cuando un científico loco me menciona como un posible rival suyo, y un escuadrón de robots asesinos me espera en mi casa? no es muy difícil.

CET: Muy bien. Gracias por responder Reynaldo y Maldad... procura no mostrar todo el tiempo tu revolver.- comenta saliendo de su cabeza una gota anime.- No es que me incomode sino que... el publico.- apunta a la gente quien está muy atenta al arma.

SM: lo intentare.

CET: Bien. Esta pregunta es para nosotros... Wow. Por fin participaremos.- comenta bastante alegre.- Bien, lamentablemente no tiene remitente pero dice...

"denme por favor 10 razones para publicar mi fic es que no me decido, espero que ustedes que ya lo han hecho cuenten como les ha ido por favor gracias"

CET: mmm... difícil- decía cuestionando la dificultad de la pregunta pero Maldad responde primero.

SM: No podemos decirte nada de nada, pues no tenemos ni una idea de que va a tratar tu fic. Y nosotros, pese a lo maravillosamente perfecto y nuevo que elaboramos la película, no somos nadie para decidir eso por ti. Tú tienes que tener el deseo de compartir esa idea tuya, si quieres publicarla. Solo tu determinación, y tu ortografía, y la historia, y la narración, y el trama, y el formato, y los personajes usados, y el comportamiento y papel que tendrán, y el final... pero sobre todo tu determinación, y narración determinan si tu obra será un éxito.

CET: Concuerdo con Maldad. A principio, no estaba muy seguro de compartir mi historia pero después me arme de valor y les mostré ante mis amigos del sitio de Kick quien justamente Maldad esta ahí. Gracias a él, he aprendido a narrar mejor mis relatos al leer sus trabajos y fics. Todo depende de ti al igual que todos aquellos que quieran compartir sus relatos.

SM: de acuerdo. ¿Qué otra pregunta ahí?

DJ: Que no sea tan cursi la respuesta, por favor.-al oír eso, Maldad desenfunda su revólver y dispara a los pies de DJ, quien por puro reflejo se echa hacia atrás, cayendo con todo y silla de espalda.

SM: el mismo desconocido, supongo, pregunta...

"¿cómo se conocieron ustedes SM y Soldado Metaelite CET si SM es de México y CET es de Argentina? en cuanto a su fic está muy bien tienen talento."

CET: Oh. Otra para nosotros. Para empezar. Gracias al leer nuestro fic y segundo. Lo que hace los sitios sociales, no es asi? Nos hemos conocido por Facebook en el sitio de Kick Buttowski. A principio, no nos llevamos muy bien pero después de un año, nos hicimos buenos amigos... bueno, eso creo yo.- dice lo último con duda.

SM: opino lo mismo.- El público se enternece al escuchar la respuesta y comienzan a gritar "abrazo" lo cual, no fue una buena idea.

CET: Eh... colega. Por favor.- indica lo que tenía que hacer

SM: De acuerdo.- en seguida, Maldad saca bajo su capa una ametralladora minigun, y comienza a disparar al público, quien logra agacharse a tiempo para esquivar el fuego pesado de Maldad. Tras unos segundos, deja el fuego, y la gente se levanta asustada.

NICOLE: ¿¡Por que hicieron eso?!- exclama sorprendida cuestionando la acción de ambos anfitriones

SM: Otra regla importante, nadie puede pedirme hacer ninguna muestra de afecto, sin importar que sea masculina no guey.

Nicole: creo que con un "no" bastaba... creo.

Max: uhm... un choque de puños?

SM: solo si es antes, o después de una pelea épica que deja lección de vida.

CET: Bien. Otra regla mas je. Bien. Siguiente pregunta. Es para… De Temisttowski para Max y Nicole.

MAX y NICOLE: ¡¿Perdón?!-exclaman sorprendido

"COMO SE CONOCIERON MAX Y LA AMIGA DE KENDALL?"

CET: Se refiere a ti, Nicole.- ambos jóvenes se miran entre ellos antes de responder.

MAX: Si no respondemos,...- en lugar de terminar la pregunta, hizo un movimiento con su mano como si fuera una pistola contra ella y el.

SM: Tengo más armas, aparte de mi revolver boltok, ¿saben?

NICOLE: Si. Ya lo sabíamos.- responde tranquila como si no importaba mucho.- Bien Max, responde.

MAX: ¿Yo? eh... eh...- inmediatamente, le agarra pánico escénico unos momentos antes de responder.- Bueno…- al notar ese pánico, decide ignorarlo y volver con su seguridad de siempre.- Antes de que nos uniéramos al grupo de mi padre, DJ, Nicole y yo éramos compañeros de clases antes de un incidente que tuve en la escuela.

DJ: Créanme. Ellos dos eran casi iguales que Kick y Kendall. Cuando estabamos en el grupo, BOOM! Nicole era nuestra nueva integrante para nuestro grupo.

NICOLE: y todo por hackear sitios militares y redes sociales.

SM: lo único que preguntamos fue como se conocieron. No quisimos su biografía de grupo.

MAX: ya lo dije. Éramos compañeros de clases en la primaria

SM: eso queríamos. Siguiente pregunta.

CET: Bien... creo que sería la última para terminar. Una pregunta de Temisttowski para Kick y Kendall

"ES CIERTO QUE KICK Y KENDALL SE AMAN SECRETAMENTE?"

CET: Oh no.- comenta decepcionado.- Creo que tendremos que anular la pregunta.

En lugar de responder, Maldad pronto sintió algo de preocupación, y empezó a meditar mentalmente a un estilo de héroe de anime.

SM: "Pero, si les dejamos responder. Sin duda Kick meterá la pata nuevamente, y herirá a Kendall. Tanto, que las filmaciones se arruinaran Y es lo mismo si Kendall declara su amor secreto por Buttowski. Eso creara incomodidad en los dos, y será lo mismo. Pero, si no lo hacemos. Ellos seguirán insistiendo con eso. Solo hay una forma..."

CET: Maldad. ¿Qué opinas?

SM: Bueno, si luego de esto nadie más insiste...

DJ: Disculpen...- llama la atención a los dos y al publico.- Yo tengo una idea para que respondan

.

CET y SM: ¿?- miraron extrañado al joven castaño. ¿DJ con una idea? ¿En serio?

CET: C-Claro.- responde rompiendo esa mirada. DJ se acerca a ellos y le habla a susurras. Varios segundos después, el castaño vuelve a su lugar.

KICK: ¿Qué hiciste?- pregunta preocupado

DJ: Ya lo verán. Jejeje- se ríe malévolamente.

CET: Podría funcionar. Quien tiene un casco de futbol americano?- Maldad saca de la nada el casco pedido.-¡¿De dónde lo sacaste?!

SM: por ahí.- responde con simpleza.

CET: ¿Ok?... bien. La pregunta será valida gracias a la idea de DJ. Colega, ¿harías los honores?

SM: con gusto. Y sin demora, el de negro se coloca el casco de futbol encima de su propio casco, y mira directo a Kick.

SM: ¡FUTBOL BAJO TECHO! - y antes de que se diera cuenta el acróbata, Maldad lo envistió con una tacleada, y lo dejo inconsciente en el suelo.

CET: Y esta fuera!.- exclama con fuerza cosa que llama la atención tanto al público como a los invitados.

GUNTHER: ¿¡Porque hicieron eso?!- pregunta preocupado al ver a su mejor amigo noqueado.

CET: Era la única manera para que respondan. Primero, Kendall responderá. Luego, Kick una vez que despierte de su "coma"

KENDALL: eh, claro... - dice algo nerviosa por lo ocurrido. Y sin más presión, responde. - Bueno, pues por mi parte, si me gusta... un poco.

El público comienza a decir con fuerza un "Uhhh" causando que Kick despierte con un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

KICK: ¿Que... sucedió?

SM: de acuerdo, antes de que Kick responda... - Maldad vuelve a colocarse su casco, y ahora apuntaba a Kendall. - ¡FUTBOL BAJO TECHO!

La chica, al saber que significaba eso, y al ver que la tenia fija, sin perder tiempo se levanta de su lugar, y corre, huyendo de Maldad, quien tenía como objetivo en la vida derribarla.

CET: Corre, Kendall. Corre!- grita a la rubia con mucha gracia cosa que para Nicole no le agrado.- Yo que tu Kick respondo rápido.

KICK: jeje... - ríe un poco al ver como aquella escena le ocurría a otro. - Bueno, es cierto que nos llevamos bien, cuando no peleamos. Pero, ella no es mi tipo. Si Kick Buttowski va a "amar" a alguien, sin duda debe ser la chica más increíble que haiga en el mundo. Y hasta ahora, Kendall no me ha demostrado estar ni cerca de esta única exigencia mía.

CET: ¿Pero le darías una oportunidad a Kendall si ella lo demuestra?

KICK: Quizás. Pero por ahora, solo ha demostrado que es una chica estudiosa y estricta. Yo no he visto, ni durante las filmaciones, algo en lo que ella no tenga igual.

CET: Entiendo.- comprendía perfectamente al acróbata. Al terminar de responder, Kendall viene de nuevo al set y se oculta detrás del chico ciborg.

KENDALL: ¡Por favor, deténgalo!- exclamaba socorro

CET: Bien.- en un momento, el chico solo truena sus dedos apareciendo del suelo un gran pedazo de metal superando la altura de Maldad quien este lo embiste con tal fuerza que solo deja su contorno

SM: con un "Hasta ahí" hubiera bastado. - dice el de negro, rodeando el muro.

CET: Mala mía. Lo siento.- comentaba intentando no reír de la situación. De la nada, se escucha una risa maniática que pertenecía a DJ.

DJ: ¡Jajaja! ¡Jajaja! ¡Mi estomago!- no podía aguantar la risa.

SM: ¿puedo?

KENDALL: ¿puedo encargarme yo? - pide la chica, recordando que fue el quien idea esa mala pasada suya.

SM: permíteme. - Maldad al instante dispara hacia el techo, haciendo que una de las luces de escena caiga sobre la cabeza de Kick, dejándolo de nuevo inconsciente. Luego, guarda su revólver, y saca un tipo de ballesta con arco en vertical, y le entrega varias flechas con punta extraña.

SM: Estas son explosivas. - Continua, dándole el arma a la rubia, quien sonríe maléficamente.

DJ: Ah... ¡yo mejor me voy!- se aleja del set a toda velocidad y la rubia comienza con la cacería.

CET: Espera... porque hiciste eso a Kick?

SM: aun no hay que dejar que vea que... - Las cámaras enfocan a DJ, quien al ver a su acechadora, se agacha a tiempo para evitar que una de las flechas que iba directo a su frente, y esta al estallar, lo manda a volar.

CET: Pero ¡¿eso no destruirá todo el estudio que HEMOS aportado con NUESTRO dinero?!

SM: Eso no es cierto. Es con el sueldo de los demás.

DEMAS: ¡¿QUE?!

CET: Ah. Verdad... bueno, no hay problema.

SM: bueno, ¿y ahora qué?

CET: bueno, habrá que terminar el show hasta aquí ya que habrá que detener a Kendall y a DJ. Muy bien, amigos. Hasta aquí termina nuestro primer episodio de "Kick Buttowski: Héroe de Mellowbrook Tras las cámaras.

SM: aquí Sombra de Maldad...

CET: y Soldado Metaelite CET. Sigan dejando sus preguntas para la próxima. Hasta pronto.- antes de apagarse las cámaras, se escucha una explosión escuchando a DJ gritar con fuerza.

CET: Si es que están vivos para la próxima...

SM: ¡OMEGA! - tras oír su nombre, el robot comienza a liderar a su banda para el tema de clausura, mientras maldad grito un casi inaudible "Medico" en tras fondo. Las luces se apagan mientras los dos conductores se retiran.


	3. Episodio 2: Primer desafio!

La banda de Omega y los Serie-E dan comienzo al programa. Las luces se iluminan, mostrando el set de entrevistas, cuya ventana principal exhibía un desierto árido. Pronto, los dos conductores, Sombra de Maldad y Soldado Metaelite CET, entran a escena, saludando a su público.

CET: Muy buenas a todos nuevamente. Soy Soldado Metaelite CET reportándose junto con mi compañero, Sombra de Maldad. Como siempre, gracias Omega por esa entrada musical

OMEGA: Son mis órdenes.

CET: Bien. Antes que nada, muchas gracias por los reviews y sus preguntas. Pero antes... jóvenes ¿cómo están?- pregunta con energía a los jóvenes de Mellowbrook mas sus habitantes y a los jóvenes soldados quienes ya estaban sentados en el set bastantes alegres al ver al público.

SM: Esta edición tiene algo en especial. Por primera vez tenemos un reto. Pero, eso lo realizaremos al final.

CET: ¡Asi es! esto será interesante. Solo esperemos que sobreviva. ¿Qué dices, colega? ¿El elegido o elegida podrá vivir después de su reto?- la mayoría de los jóvenes, en especial Kick, Max y DJ miran intrigados al conductor cibernético.

SM: Todo depende del reto, CET. Pero Para saber si el, o ella, sobrevivirá, hay que responder las preguntas primero.

CET: Tienes todas la razón.- apoya su moción.- Bien. ¿Comenzamos?

DJ: Solo si Sombra no le de armas explosivas para que nos destruya.- responde un poco furioso sin perder su sonrisa junto con un yeso que cubre su muñeca.

CET: Ah, sí. Es verdad. Nuestro primer episodio, tuvimos unos "pequeños percances" pero se han solucionado.

KICK: Por lo menos, estás vivo, ¿no?- pregunta al castaño lastimado.

DJ: Si gracias a que se le acabaron las flechas porque lo más seguro también te iba a acabar.- responde comentando lo que iba a pasar para la suerte de Kick.

SM: de acuerdo. Primera pregunta de Y.G.

"Pregunta para Nicole y Max: ¿Al verse cuál fue su primera impresión? ¿Por qué se comportaban así como Kick y Kendall?"

MAX: ... ¿qué? ¿Ya empezamos?- pregunta sorprendido.- pensé que comenzarían con Kick o con Kendall...

SM: ¡Pues no! ¡Ahora respondan!

CET: jeje bueno, ustedes son nuevos y a los lectores querrán saber un poco mas de ustedes tres en especial a ti y a Nicole por lo que está pasando en la película- el publico comienza a reírse levemente sabiendo de que hablaba.

MAX:- Se sonroja.- Bien. Responderé.-comenta algo incomodo.- Bueno... como dije antes, nosotros fuimos compañeros de clases en la primaria pero cuando nos vimos, no nos agradábamos para nada

NICOLE: Ps si- apoya lo que dijo su líder.- bueno, el era un chico que le gustaba las acrobacias y le gustaba romper reglas pero era también inteligente y atleta.

MAX: Ehm... lo sigo siendo pero tú, Nicole.- la mira.- Antes no eras esa guerrera que Kendall conoce ahora...- el público mira intrigado.

NICOLE: Si lo dices, te arrepentirás… -Se levanta de su silla provocando intimidación a su líder cosa que no lo lograba.

MAX: Eras una "nerd" de pies a cabeza.- comenta fríamente. Al escuchar ese comentario, el público se sorprende, en especial Kendall.

SM: Sin duda eso me interesa. Pero... no está en la pregunta.

KICK: Creo... que entiendo a Max al 100%.- contradice a Maldad.- Oye, Max. ¿También era muy estirada?- pregunta al pelinegro curioso.

MAX: Tu qué crees...- ambas chicas responden furiosas con un "¿Qué?" al escucharlos.- Ni, eras capitana de Ajedrez y si alguien te molestaba, lo golpeabas.

NICOLE: Al menos era para defenderme de esos infelices.

KENDALL: Quieres de vuelta problemas, ¿No, Clarence?- pregunta furiosa

Al ver como los problemas parecerían ir de vuelta, Maldad saca su ametralladora y abre fuego contra todos los entrevistados, incluso contra quienes no habían dicho nada. Una vez cesado el fuego, todos lo miran aterrados y enojados.

SM: Otra regla. Nada de peleas que no sean divertidas.

GUNTHER: ¡PERO NO HACIA NADA MALO!- Responde aterrado y con miedo.

CET: Nota.- saca un anotador mas con un lápiz.- poner escudos electromagnéticos protectores en las sillas.- una vez escrito eso, guarda sus pertenencias.- Chicos, por favor, no discutan. Esto es para divertirnos no para separarnos más, ¿bien?- ambos jóvenes asienten las cabezas como si el chico tenia razón.- Bien, Nicole. ¿Algo más que quieras responder?

NICOLE: Si. En verdad, lamento mucho Y.G. pero... asi como nos has visto pelear, asi nos portamos en estos días, como Kick y Kendall pero con el paso del tiempo, tuvimos que madurar y más cuando estábamos en el escuadrón ya que el padre de Max no tolera mucho estas actitudes infantiles

CET: Asi es.- comenta autoritario.- eh... si, Nicole tiene razón.- cambia su tono por uno más tranquilo.- Bien, vamos a la siguiente pregunta. Maldad... por favor

SM: de acuerdo. Esta va para Buttowski de B.G.J., que dice...

"KICK que arias si scarlet volviera?"

KICK: La respuesta es muy simple... La retaría de nuevo, para ver quién de nosotros es el mejor doble de riesgo. - Dice con el puño cerrado, y con mucha determinación.

CET: ¡Que confianza!- exclama asombro.- ella debe ser todo un desafío

KICK: es bastante claro que yo soy mejor. Solo es para formalizarlo. - Dice con un poco de arrogancia.

CET: Vaya. Ese es el Kick que respetamos.- comenta con determinación.- Bien, siguiente pregunta. -Saca una cadena con una nota y la lee- De "Arcoirismapache" que dice "bueno primero que nada me gusta tu fanfic, mi pregunta es para Kick: en un apocalipsis zombie donde te refugiarías y que arma usarías?" ¡BOOYA!.- Explota de alegría.- ¡Amo este tipo de pregunta!

KICK: simple. La colina del muerto. Si he de morir, que sea ahí. En el lugar donde mi carrera de acróbata comenzó oficialmente. - contesta con firmeza y determinación. - ¿y qué arma usaría? Simple. El rifle MK2 Lancer. ¿Por qué? Es un rifle, con moto sierra. Aunque con algunos añadidos, como un lanzallamas.

SM: creo que estoy de acuerdo con el chico. - apoya con interés.

CET: ¿Tienes una de esas, no Maldad?

SM: ¿qué clase de persona seria si no tuviera una? Bueno, ya que. Siguiente pregunta.

CET: Déjame ver...- revisa las notas con las preguntas.- ah, esta. De SuperfanCSY: "Mi primera pregunta va para Gunther: Gunther, ¿Qué pasó con la relación amorosa que tenías con Jackie?¿En qué quedó todo ese amor que se tenían?"

GUNTHER: lo que paso es que a ella solo le guste un momento por la acrobacia que hice. Así que al primer día en que volví a ser yo, se olvido de mi. - contesta con suma tristeza, siendo acompañado por un solo de batería del robot muy triste, y un "ohhh" deprimente del público.

DJ: Amigo...- conmovido por la tristeza de su amigo, lo abraza para que se reponga.- Vamos! arriba esos ánimos. Hay más chicas más locas que ella.

SM: pero ninguna tan desquiciada. - susurra su comentario

CET: Creo que tocamos una parte débil de nuestro amigo Gunther...- mira al nórdico con un poco de tristeza.- Bueno, la siguiente pregunta de la misma espectadora:

"Para Kendall: ¿Cómo se llama tu hermana y por qué no se llevan bien las dos? ¿Podrías describir su forma de ser?"

KENDALL: bueno, en realidad no me gusta hablar mucho de ella... - de pronto gira a Maldad, quien le apuntaba con su revólver. - ¡Pero puedo hacer una excepción por ti! - responde alarmada, antes de contestar con más calma, y un poco de melancolía. - Bueno, ella se llama Linnie. Y no sé por qué no nos llevamos bien. Supongo que es cosa de hermanas. Y bueno, ella es... - De pronto las cámaras y micrófonos giran hacia Brad, quien se estaba limpiando el oído con un dedo. Al terminar, huele la cerilla extraída directamente. Pronto el equipo de filmación vuelve a la interrogada. - ... Y siempre odie que hiciera eso.

CET: ¿Otra vez el camarógrafo grabo a Brad?- pregunta molesto al notar ese cambio de enfoque. a paso seguro, se dirigen a los responsable y les habla tranquilamente.- Amigos, ¿necesitan el dinero?

CAMAROGRAFO: Eh... si- responde con duda.

CET: ¿Tienen familia?- pregunta más sereno

ENCARGADO DEL MICROFONO: Si. Dos niñas y un bebé varón, señor.- responde con una sonrisa

CET: Entonces... ¡PROCUREN HACER BIEN SU TRABAJO O SINO LOS DESPIDO!- Explota de rabia alarmando a los dos responsables mientras le apuntaba con su pistola como amenaza. Y una vez más, aparece en el set.- Ufff...

SM: de hecho, yo también le puse atención a Brad. - confiesa sin cuidado. Al escuchar el comentario, el chico Ciborg cae al estilo anime.

CET: Maldad.- susurra llamando a su compañero.- Próxima pregunta...- le pasa la tarjeta desde el piso la cual contenía la última pregunta de la misma persona que decía:

"Para Kick: ¿Hay algún momento en el que te quites ese casco? Porque hasta te duermes con él puesto, creo que eso debe ser muy incómodo. Supongo que por lo menos te lo quitas para bañarte, aunque aquella vez en el bosque no te lo quitaste ni para eso."

KICK: Desde que perdí a casco, he tratado de nunca quitármelo de nuevo.

BRAD: ¡No es cierto! No se lo quita porque trata de ocultar esas horribles cicatrices que tiene en la cabeza. - el acróbata se altera al oír el chisme de su hermano.

KICK: ¡Las tengo porque tu echaste pegamento a mi casco antes de ponérmelo! !Aun recuerdo el dolor que sentí cuando me lo quitaron!

Pronto, ambos hermanos comienzan a discutir, y no tarda en empezar los golpes. Al instante, Un grupo de hombres fuertes vestidos de negro con la palabra "Aplaca bestias" en el pecho intervienen, y tratan de separarlos.

...

(Imagen de Maldad golpeando a un encargado de micrófono)

-Disculpen. Fallas técnicas.-

Una vez más, la transmisión ha vuelto a su normalidad... por ahora. Antes de que la transmisión vuelva al aire…

CET: Créeme, Maldad. Si ellos siguen peleando, tendremos abrir un estadio de Kick Boxing y tendríamos más dinero.- de repente, el director llama al chico ciborg.

DIRECTOR: Estamos al aire.

CET: ¿Ah, qué? Buenas otra vez.- sonríe ignorando lo último que comento.- Je lamentamos una vez más las fallas técnicas. Pero como siempre, nos hemos encargado de todo jeje

SM: Pero, hasta aquí terminan las preguntas. Se responderán más en la próxima emisión. Pero... - hace una pausa dramática el de negro.

CET: ¿Que sucede, Maldad?- pregunta extrañado hacia el ser de negro al percatar la rara pausa que crea en el ambiente.

SM: Bueno. No quise hacerlo por cuestión de tiempo. Pero, no hace mucho que recibimos nuestro... ¡PRIMER DESAFIO! - tan pronto lo grita, el robot comienza a dar un solo de batería muy enérgico.

Todo el público dedico su mirada a Omega, quien tocaba como ninguno con un ritmo inigualable. Y al terminar, todos aplauden eufóricos.

CET: Si que es un robot único.- comenta con la boca semi abierta por el asombro del robot. Rápidamente, vuelve en si.- Ah. Es verdad. Llego la hora nuestro primer desafío.- de un sobre verde, saca un papel que contiene el desafío.- ¿A que no saben para quién es?

Tanto Kick como Max y DJ, estaban muy impaciente con las ansias de saber quién es el "afortunado" o "afortunada".

CET: Omega. Solo de batería.- solicita el mismo para causar tensión en el aire

SM: y la alma desdichada... quiero decir, primera persona desafiada es... - mantuvo el suspenso unos segundos, a la vez que el redoble de Omega se intensificaba. Hasta que finalmente se detiene. - ¡Kendall!

KENDALL: ¡¿Qué?! - pregunta, sorprendida y asustada.

CET: Asi es, Kendall. Tienes el honor de hacer el primer desafío de nuestro programa. De "karla flama rose":

"hola me dio risa lo del jugo de naranja, bueno pregunta para Kick, disfrutas molestar a Kendall? (te advierto que al principio, una futura pareja pasan peleando, al final terminan juntos). Y reto para Kendall, puedes saltar de la ventana con un skateboard patineta. Es todo, espero no haber incumplido reglas, gracias"

CET: Kick, para el siguiente episodio, responderás la pregunta de ella. ¿De acuerdo?

KICK: No hay problema.- responde muy calmado.

KENDALL: Si, claro. Tu no tienes que saltar por una ventana. - dice sarcástica.

KICK: ¿cuál es el problema? Yo lo haría sin problema. - La rubia prefiere no responder a eso, pues sabía que no llegaría a ningún lado.

KENDALL: Bueno, al menos esta ventana no es tan alta. - dice un poco aliviada al ver que la ventana del set estaba muy cerca del suelo

SM: No tan rápido, Perkins. Una nueva regla de esto, es que si dan desafíos, pero no especifican mucho sobre ellos, podre alterarlos tanto como se pueda. Je, je, je. - dice con un ligero toque perverso.

CET: Hubiéramos aclarado eso antes.- opina con una sonrisa de tonto apoyando la idea de su compañero.

CET: Hubiéramos aclarado eso antes.- opina con una sonrisa de tonto apoyando la idea de su compañero.

SM: y para buena suerte de Kendall, tengo una ventana mejor para que salte. ¡Computadora! ¡Transpórtanos a las oficinas 5! - grita al aire a algo o alguien

COMPUTADORA: Comenzando teletransportación... - entonces, Maldad, CET; y Kendall son rodeados por una luz blanca, y desaparecen del set.

Apenas comenzaron a preocuparse, ven que sobre el escritorio principal aparecía una pantalla plana que comenzó a transmitir a un edificio de 5 pisos. Y en el último piso aparecen los tres desaparecidos en un cuarto con una gran ventana, y un equipo de filmación que transmitió su llegada.

CET: ¡Aquí estamos, amigos!- avisa con el mismo estado de humor en el lugar que se estaba transmitiendo.- He aquí el lugar donde se llevara a cabo el primer desafío que lo hará Kendall Perkins.- la chica llevaba unas rodilleras, coderas y un casco con el mismo diseño del casco de Kick. Kendall. ¿Cómo te sientes?

KENDALL: asustada y aterrada. - dice con mayor miedo que el que describió.

SM: ¡Qué bien! Aquí tienes el Skate. - le entrega uno de color rosa. - Ahora, salta a esa ventana, ubicada a 5 pisos del suelo.

KENDALL: Si, para luego estrellarme contra el suelo. ¡Ni loca lo hare! - rechaza con la firmeza que podía.

CET: Vamos Kendall. No decepciones a tu público y a tus fans.- repentinamente, los mencionados comenzaron a alentar a Kendall con sus aplausos y gritos. Pero, la rubia mantenía su firme respuesta cruzando sus brazos provocando a que la gente hiciera silencio absoluto.- Entonces, ¿no lo harás?

KENDALL: He dicho no.- sonaba seria mirando al horizonte

CET: Bien. No quería hacer esto pero... recurriremos al plan B. Maldad.- llama a su compañero indiferente

SM: Déjame intentarlo. - el de negro se aclara la garganta antes de hablar. - si lo que te preocupa es morir, no te preocupes. Hasta abajo coloque una colchoneta que te reciba. Tampoco especificaron que tenías que caer de pie, o de cara.

CET: Wow. Es la primera vez que te veo convenciendo a alguien sin usar tus armas, amigo.- comenta sorprendido

KENDALL: aun asi, no voy a hacerlo. - continuaba negando, cosas que no afecto a Maldad.

SM: No importa. Solo quería que no gritaras tan fuerte luego de empujarte. - dice indiferente a la chica.

KENDALL: ¿empujarme? - sin perder tiempo, Maldad le entrega a Kendall el Skate, la gira, y patea su espalda con suficiente fuerza para que ella se dirija a la ventana cerrada.

Se cubre a tiempo el rostro antes de chocar contra el vidrio, por lo que lo atraviesa sin rasguños, y comienza a caer, a la vez que gritaba mientras lo hacía.

CET: Genial. Por suerte tenemos esa colchoneta para amortiguar su caída.- comentaba seguro pero de repente, recordó algo extraño que había visto en las afueras del set.- Por cierto, colega. ¿Por qué encargaste una dotación de gusanos de tierra antes de comenzar el programa?

SM: porque los gusanos son más baratos que una bomba de aire nueva. - responde a la duda, generando otra

.

CET: Espera. ¿Eso significa que...? Ah, no. Maldad.

SM: Si. Lo hice. La hospitalización de DJ redujo mucho el presupuesto para este capítulo. Y la bomba se descompuso al llenar cierto porcentaje de la colchoneta.

CET: Eres malvado, amigo.- comenta con una sonrisa malévola.- Por cierto, ¿qué porcentaje es aire? - en ese instante se escucha el impacto de Kendall contra la colchoneta, al igual que una pequeña explosión. A los pocos segundos, unos cuantos gusanos se levantan hasta donde ellos estaban.

SM: Yo diría que el 5%.

Minutos después, Los tres vuelven al set sanos y salvos. Excepto por Kendall, quien aun tenía gusanos en el cabello, tierra en su ropa, y furia en la mirada.

SM: Felicitaciones para Kendall, quien no solo recibió su primer desafío. Sino también lo supero... con un poco de ayuda mía. - lo ultimo lo dice con un toque de humor.

KENDALL: Si. Gracias, Maldad. - dice muy sarcástica, mientras escupía otro gusano sin importancia. Los demás jóvenes, a excepción de Nicole, se reían de la desafortunada rubia al verla llena de gusanos. Kick fue el primero en soltar sus carcajadas.

KENDALL: siempre puedes confiar en cualquier amigo, ¿no?

GUNTHER: L-Lo siento, Kendall. Jajajaja.- a duras penas, podía disculparse hacia su amiga por culpa de su hilarante estado

NICOLE: Déjame ayudarte.- se acerca a su amiga y comienza a sacar uno por uno los gusanos

KENDALL: Gracias, Nicole.- agradece indiferente mientras recibía las demás risas.

CET: Muy bien amigos. ¡HASTA AQUI LLEGAMOS! Muchas gracias por leer este nuevo episodio de "Kick Buttowski - Hero de Mellowbrook. Tras las cámaras". Esperamos que sigan enviando sus reviews con sus preguntas y no se preocupen, seguiremos respondiendo las preguntas atrasadas.

SM: Aquí Sombra de Maldad...

CET: Y Soldado Metaelite CET. Nos vemos la próxima. CONEXION FUERA. 

SM: Omega, despídenos.- La maquina al recibir la orden comienza con su labor de liderar su banda, quien daba la salida al par de anfitriones, mientras continuaban las risas, el acicalamiento de Kendall, y se apagaban las luces, dando fin al programa.


	4. Episodio 3: Dolor por amorMucho dolor

Episodio 3: Dolor por amor... Mucho dolor

Un set de entrevista se encontraba sumergido en la oscuridad total, hasta que luego del comienzo de una entrada musical, iniciada por un robot en una batería y su grupo de músicos, las luces del estudio se encienden. La gente comienza a aplaudir, dándole la bienvenida a Sombra de Maldad y al soldado Metaelite CET al programa. Los co-conductores saludan a su estimado público, agradecidos por el animado saludo.

CET: Bienvenidos una vez más, queridos lectores, Aquí Soldado Metaelite CET reportándose junto con...

SM: Sombra de Maldad. Es un gusto tenerlos nuevamente aquí. Veo nuevas caras, y eso es muy bueno, ¿no, colega?

CET: Pero por supuesto que sí, colega.- responde lleno de energía.- Eso significa que estamos teniendo más popularidad jeje. Bueno, volviendo al tema principal, agradecemos por los reviews para las dos películas. Y ahora, responderemos las preguntas atrasadas. Asi que, hay mucho por hacer. Pero antes. Kendall, ¿qué tal tu baño de lombrices?- pregunta con burla.

KENDALL: ¿podrían darme otro arco explosivo, por favor? - pregunta, sintiendo odio por el conductor burlón.

SM: Quizás para tu cumpleaños... De acuerdo, comencemos con el programa. CET, ¿quieres iniciar?

CET: No hay problema. Comencemos con la primera pregunta.- saca un sobre de su mochila.- De Gianella: "Me encantaa!... pregunta para Nicole, porque hackeabas información militar?

NICOLE: Hola Gian.- saluda con una sonrisa.- Bueno, como dije la otra vez, fue porque estaba aburrida.

SM: es la misma explicación que le doy al ejercito cada vez que quemo sus cuarteles... de acuerdo, la siguiente es de Jamizell, y dice: "¿Kick alguna vez mentiste diciendoles a tus padres que Brad hizo algo malo y no tu? Si es asi dime como fue, quisiera saberlo." Dinos, Kick. Has sacado a tu "maldad" interno. - dice con cierto interés.

KICK: ¿Si viste el capítulo de "Cool"? Pues tanto en la serie, como en mi vida personal, no puedo hacer eso a nadie, sin sentir una terrible culpa casi al instante. Si lo he hecho, si, algunas veces. Pero siempre confieso.

CET: Un chico de buen corazón. Eso me agrada.- al terminar de comentar, se acerca a Maldad y le habla a susurras.- Lo destrozaran en la secundaria.

SM: Si yo no lo hago antes... - dice con voz perversa, que asusto un poco a su compañero.

CET: ¿Ok?... siguiente pregunta.- saca otro sombre- De Yanella Gonzalez que dice: Pregunta para Nicole y Max...

MAX: ¿Otra vez?- se queja una vez más al escuchar su nombre con el de su compañera pero este se calla al ver al ser de negro con aura de asesino.- Bien...

CET: Como decía... "¿Al verse cuál fue su primera impresión? ¿Porque se comportaban así como kick y kendall?"

NICOLE y MAX: Asombro.- responden al mismo tiempo.

NICOLE: y en esos tiempos, Max era rebelde con su skate aunque muy estudioso.- responde algo neutra

MAX: Y ella era una nerd... una nerd fuerte y fanática de los patines.- Casi responde lo mismo que ella.- y ambos no nos caíamos bien.

SM: de no ser por ciertos detalles, me apestaría a cliché. Siguiente pregunta.

CET: De Jamizell que dice: Esta es para Gunter: ¿Dime amigo tan horrendo es recoger los huevos de Kraken?

GUNTHER: veamos... Imagina que si tuvieras que elegir entre eso, e ir al dentista para que te saque todos los dientes y te los cambie por otros que te causen dolor, para luego comer brócoli en un campo lleno de hongos, elegirías el segundo.

KICK: creo que lo de los hongos seria solo para ti, amigo.

SM: como sea. Akalary nos dice: "Hola de nuevo, espero que siga vivo DJ XD, en un capitulo de la película ustedes mencionaron su opinión en cuanto a la forma de relación de Kick y kendall, los cambios de forma rápida que hacen a veces los autores, y es algo muy cierto lo que dicen, a si que aquí va mi pregunta ¿Que consejos le dan a los lectores que desean escribir un fic?" Bueno, primero tienes que decidir que tan apegado a la serie quieres que este tu obra.

CET: Bueno, mi consejo seria que primero comiences con un borrador para que no te pierdas en caso que tengas nuevas ideas y querrás modificar tu historia con aquella idea.

SM: Nos funciona hasta ahora. A parte, si el personaje principal no es alguien romántico, y quieres darle pareja, no le des de golpe sentimientos amorosos que contrastan tanto con él. Bien, CET, sigue

CET: Bien. Veamos con esta. De parte de Yane 3 que dice "Me reí mucho, pobre DJ xD je Pregunta para Nicole: "¿Alguna vez hackeaste la cuenta de perfil de dj? si no lo hiciste nunca te reto a hacerlo xP"

NICOLE: Ps creo que DJ no tiene correo ni cuenta en redes sociales.

DJ: jajaja Nop, nada de esas cosas.- Sonríe satisfactorio y arrogante a la vez.

CET: Je lo sentimos Yane. Maldad.

SM: un desconocido nos hizo varias preguntas. una de ellas dice: "¿kendall en el episodio roles invertidos (si esta mal perdon) te vestiste exactamente del mismo color que Kick? que no hay otros colores, el estilo todavia pero ya el mismo color y guantes fue demasiado obvio que te gusta".- Al termino de la pregunta, todos, incluyendo el publico y personal tecnico giran hacia la rubia. Esta se sintió nerviosa por eso, pero pronto responde.

KENDALL: ¡No me culpes! Fue idea de los productores de la serie.

MAX: "cof" "cof" Enamo… "cof" "cof"…rada- finge tener tos para ocultar su opinión cosa que Kendall se percata de ello.

KENDALL: ¿Que dijiste?- pregunta molesta.

MAX: ¿Yo? No, nada.

CET: Bien... la siguiente pregunta, colega.

SM: bueno, otra dice: " No. 3 para max ¿conoces a tu tio malo? o se trata de esos casos que en su vida saben que tienen a un tio rencoroso que pueda hacerles daño".- de repente, los tres jóvenes soldados bajan la mirada y guardan silencio.

MAX: Ps... Si, lo conozco- habla seriamente.- Se llama "Gabriel" para ser precisos pero ahora, deserto de nuestro grupo.

SM: me apesta esto a drama... asi que mejor pasemos a otro seguidor. Otro desconocido... ¿Qué rayos tienen contra darse un nombre? - cambia drásticamente de humor, a uno alterado. - ¿que no ven que eso llega a confundir?

CET: Colega… Ahora tú haces un drama, Maldad. ¿Que dice?

SM: no, no, no. Ahora me vale lo que pregunte ese "sin nombre" ¿qué? ¿A caso crees que sin un nombre te hare ver genial? Pues adivina que. Eso te hace ver como un maldito que le avergüenza lo que con tanto esfuerzo hacemos. ¿Tienes idea de lo que es pasar horas en vela, solo para que tengas esta cosa que te permitió hacer esta pregunta? ¡¿Lo sabes?!

PUBLICO: ¡Di la pregunta!- sonaban desesperados callando al ser de negro

SM: ¡A mí nadie me habla asi! - y con rabia, saca su ametralladora y abre fuego contra todos los presentes. Todos se cubren del ataque, y los más valientes se lanzan a tratar de frenarle... ...

(Imagen de CET abofeteando a alguien en el público)

-Disculpe. Fallas técnicas-

Minutos de disparos más tarde...

CET: Colega... ¿ya te sientes mejor?- pregunta preocupado por su compañero.

SM: Si. Ya lo dejare pasar ahora. - Dice más calmado, mientras ve la vista de un desierto árido y seco a través de la ventana del estudio.

CET: Bien. Por lo menos, he estado atentos a mis notas y he instalados unos escudos electromagnéticos en los asientos de Kick y los demás...- ese comentario calma a los jóvenes héroes de la película.- pero… como están un poco caros, no he instalado en los asientos del publico.- comenta preocupado alarmando al público.

SM: Así que ustedes, no me griten. - La audiencia asiente temerosos al saber que ellos si eran vulnerables a su ira. - Bueno, continuando con lo de antes... Nos dice; "pregunta para sm y soldado ltc"…

CET: ¿¡Ltc?! ¿Qué acaso soy un televisor? Es CET.- interrumpe enojado al escuchar ese mal alias.

SM: Como sea. Continuo. "de donde saca el valor kick para abrazar a kendall ya se que se sentia mal pero abrazar a alguien y en especial si sabes que tu le gustas no es facil". Bueno, creo que si le causas un dolor terrible a una chica, la cual sabes que le has causado aun más dolor en el pasado, y que su vida ya era una porquería en sí, sumándole a la brutal indiferencia que le tenía. Digamos que con esa culpa, hasta Hittler se dejaría patea el trasero por cada judío que volvió jabón.

MAX: Bueno... es un buen ejemplo pero no puedes comparar las travesuras de un doble de riesgo con un maldito asesino de maldad pura... Bueno, eso digo yo.

SM: digo que con la cantidad de culpa que sintió Buttowski, haría que cualquiera hiciera lo que fuera para redimirse. Como abrazar a Kendall, olvidándose por un momento cualquier incomodidad. - se defiende.

CET: Bueno, aclarando esa parte, tiene más sentido.- opina igual apoyando su moción.- Pero bueno, sigamos con otra pregunta... Esta es de... un desconocido.- Repentinamente, el público se esconde por miedo a que Maldad comience con su locura- Bien... comienzo: "preguntas no. 1 Señorita Chicarelli: ¿cómo es que no salio cuando SE ESCUCHO EL enorme ruido que causo kick y sus amigos cuando derrotaron a kickrex si se supone que usted escucha hasta el mas minimo ruido como por ejemplo que kick rompa una hoja del cesped de la calle?"

CET: Bueno, en el capítulo 28 responderá tu pregunta.

KICK: Por fin, un verano en que podre hacer caos sin control.- exclama alegría mientras se acomoda mejor en su asiento.

CET: Jeje aun asi, no te lo tomes a la ligera, Buttowski. Bien, otra: Para DJ...

DJ: Al fin! una para mi...- comenta ansioso.

CET: De Yane 3: "Pregunta para DJ: Que duele mas? Que una flecha explosiva te empuje tirandote de cara al suelo con la boca abierta o... Que te explote en la mano que al tiempo esta choca contra el muro de cemento?"- el castaño cambia su sonrisa emocionada por una neutra.

DJ: Se nota que los he entretenido en ese día...- responde sarcásticamente.- Pero bueno, creo que lo segundo. Pero duele un poco. Créeme, he pasado por cosas peores.

SM: como en el último ensayo, cuando se comió mi dona rosada con chispitas... - al recordarlo, el castaño tiembla traumado por aquella memoria. - Karla Flame Rose me pregunta a Nicole: "''como puedo hackear una pagina de facebook''"

NICOLE: Lo siento pero si te enseño a hackear, tendré mas problemas con el padre de Max y no quiero eso.- responde con lastima.

SM: bueno, la última pregunta antes de terminar. Para Brad, de Karla: ''porque eres tan feo y baka (idiota en japones) te caiste de un precipicio o te deformaste al nacer''

CET: No te preocupes, Karla. Tengo conocimiento en el idioma ingles y japonés.

BRAD: ¡De seguro eres una loser ciega que no tiene nada mejor que hacer! - sentencia tras oír los insultos. - Yo soy el personaje más apuesto y cool de la serie. !Así que más respeto! - dice con arrogancia y aire de superioridad. Mientras que Kick aparentemente sufría de un ataque de tos.

KICK: "cof, cof", "escaleras". "Cof, cof", - responde disimuladamente, y para su suerte, su hermano mayor no lo noto.

GUNTHER: "Cool"?- pregunta extrañado.

DJ: ¿¡ "apuesto"?!- mismo estado que su amigo nordico. De repente, estalla de risa- ¡muajajaja! ¡Por favor! En serio, si tuviera que buscar la palabra "feo" en el diccionario, tu foto seria el ejemplo perfecto.- de repente, el público comienza a reír.

SM: existe la censura, DJ.

CET: No creo que haya dicho nada malo, colega.- comenta mientras detiene su risa

SM: lo digo porque ninguna compañía de diccionarios pondría la foto de Bradley en uno, sin que la censura los clausure por intentar traumar al público en general. - al pelinegro no le gusto

BRAD: Oigan! puedo oírlos, saben?- responde con enfado ante los humoristas.

NICOLE: Lo sabemos... y créeme. Si tuvieras ese "respeto" que dices, nadie se burlaría de ti como ahora.- aconseja al pelinegro con arrogancia.

BRAD: Pero... pero...- Intenta encontrar un contraataque pero DJ interrumpe.

DJ: No digas eso, Nicole. Con la belleza que tiene este buen muchacho, podría ser presidente.

LOS PROTAGONISTAS: ¿En serio?- preguntan asombrados ante el comentario de DJ.

CET y SM: ¿¡En serio?!

PUBLICO: ¿¡En serio?!

BRAD: ¿En serio?- pregunta con brillo en sus ojos.

DJ: Sip- responde con una sonríe malévola.- Serias el presidente de la asociación de ciegos de Mellowbrook. Jajaja- inmediatamente, todos del set comienzan a reír cosa que para el pelinegro solo se sienta y se calla durante todo el show.

SM: ya, ya. Ya dejen tranquilo al error de Dios. Que aun nos queda... ¡El reto del programa!

Y al instante el Robot Omega da comienzo a su tema diseñado para anunciar el reto. Nuevamente maravillo a todos los que tuvieron el privilegio de escucharlo. Y tras dar los últimos redobles, todos aplauden a la maquina prodigio.

CET: ¡Llego el momento de la diversión! ¡Booya! ¿y quiénes son los desafiados, colega?

SM: los sentenciados... Digo, desafiados del programa, son... ¡Max y Kick! - la gente aplaude a los aludidos. En cuanto a estos, llenos de determinación, de levantan de sus sillas, y van hacia los conductores.

KICK: sea lo que sea que tengamos que hacerlo, ¡Lo haremos!

MAX: Siempre acepto una batalla o desafío sin importar el lugar y sus consecuencias. ¿Cuál es el duelo?

SM: El reto de esta ocasión nos lo proporciona twilightsparkle269, y dice... ¡Maldición! ¡Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo! - vuelve a estallar el de negro.

CET: No me digas... ¿un desafío amoroso?- los desafiados se alarman al escuchar esa palabra

KICK y MAX: ¡¿Amoroso?! - dicen con susto en sus voces.

SM: Si. - responde malhumorado. - Y dice: "bien reto para kick y max, les reto aque de lo mas arriba del set, *cet y sm pongan rampa estable y un aro de fuego* bajen en sus respectivos skayboards y bajar por la rampa y al llegar decirle algo cursi y romantico a sus respectivas parejas. (kickxkendall y maxxnicole) digo lo ultimo para que no les sea tan facil."

KICK: ¡¿cuántas veces les tengo que decir que yo no siento nada por ella?! - ahora explota el. - Ya les dije que aunque Kendall sea una buena chica, cuando no está enojada, yo no siento nada de eso por ella.

MAX: Nicole y yo solo somos compañeros en las batallas, nada mas.-reacciona de la misma manera que Kick.- Yo... no puedo tener algo con ella. Hay riesgos peligrosos y... eh...- se queda sin palabras para defenderse

SM: No se preocupen. Como eso rompe una de las reglas más sagradas del Show, no tendrán que hacerlo... - ambos amigos respiran más tranquilos al oírlo. - ... Aunque...

KICK y MAX: ¿Aunque...?- preguntan alarmados

SM: si no hacemos algo al respecto, desperdiciaremos varios espacios de retos solo por prohibir desafíos como estos. Así que la mejor forma de solucionarlo, seria mostrando lo que pasara si lo hacen... ¡Harán el reto!

CET: Concuerdo con Maldad, chicos. Lo siento pero no hay opción... ¡QUE COMIENCE EL RETO!- Al comentar lo ultimo con emoción, el publico se emociona aplaudiendo y gritando.

GUNTHER: Esto no me gusta nada...- comenta preocupado por su amigo de casco.

DJ: jeje animo, Gunther. No creo que se rompan sus riñones por ese duelo.- eso alivia al rubio.- Pero, como se trata de Sombra de Maldad, perderán algo más que sus riñones.

En cuestión de minutos, los anfitriones y los desafiado, más sus respectivas "parejas" se hallaron en un almacén de apariencia vieja. Los chicos solamente veían desde la plataforma de inicio la rampa, el aro de fuego, y las chicas a las que tenian que alagar, más aparte unas extrañas pilas de agua, aparentemente. Pero, las féminas sede su sitio y veían más, y eso les preocupada.

SM: Muy bien, chicos. Ya esta todo listo para su reto. Ustedes saben lo que tienen que hacer... en base... - Dice en un extraño tono perverso, normal para él.

CET: Ehm... Maldad. No crees que te pasas un poco con los detalles "mínimos" para este desafío?- pregunta algo nervioso.

SM: No. Él/Ella creyó que siendo asi de "especifico/a" conseguiría su momento romántico, burlándose de mis reglas. ¡Burlándose de mí! - se oía muy resentido. - Esto le demostrara que cuando juegas con mis reglas, juegas conmigo.

KICK: Ahora no estoy seguro de esto, Max... ¡Rayos! Ya sueno a Gunther.

MAX: ¿Están seguros que debemos hacer esto? ¿CET? ¿Maldad?- pregunta inseguro

SM: como diría Gandhi, "Lárguense ahora" - y en seguida empuja a ambos a su skates, y y comienzan a descender por la rampa.

CET: ¿Gandhi dijo eso? - pregunta curioso por el dato.

SM: no, pero hubiera sido genial, ¿no?

CET: Creo que si... por cierto, colega. ¿Qué trampas has puesto en el camino? Porque si no has puesto trampas mortales, entonces, no eres tu realmente.

SM: no son mortales. Pero si causaran dolor. - contesta con malicia. - Primero, la chica/o pidió una rampa estable. Pero, no me prohibió que de ella saliera un muro de cactus. - para cuando lo dice, la aludida muralla espinosa surge frente a los dos compañeros extremos tan rápido que no pudieron esquivarla, y tuvieron que atravesarla con mucho dolor.

CET: Ouch... y ¿qué hay de las pirañas que vi afuera del set?- pregunta con duda.

SM: son para alimentar mis jaguares. Pero entre la rampa y el aro coloque un campo repleto de zorrillos, pues nunca me los impidió. - En cuanto los dos desafiados saltan de la rampa, los animales se alteran, y disparan su fétido olor hacia los dos, quienes apenas lograron cruza el aro tras recibir el golpe. - Al igual que tampoco dijo nada de que no pudiera recibirlos con jugo de limón. - Apenas ambos tocan suelo tras atravesar el anillo incendiado, un enorme rociador sale del suelo, y les rocía con el jugo cítrico, haciendo que las heridas de los cactus ardan como el infierno.

MAX y KICK: ¡AHHHHH! - gritan completamente agonizantes por el agudo ardor.

CET: ¿y esas pilas de agua frente a las chicas?

SM: El último punto. Él/ella dijo que les dijeran una cursilería. Pero no dijo nada de que no lo hicieran con la cabeza sumergida.

Los dos amigos oyen todo, y con gran pesar, y alivio, meten sus cabezas al liquido para decir el cumplido pendiente. Pero, apenas su piel hace contacto con el fluido, retiran sus cabezas por el repentino ardor que sintieron, mayor al del causado por limon

KICK: ¡¿Qué diablos es esto!?- pregunta exclamando mucho dolor.

MAX: ¡ALCOHOL DE BOTIQUIN!- Responde de la misma manera.

CET: ¿De botiquín?- preguntaba con sorpresa hacia el ser de negro.

SM: Exactamente. - Los dos se alarman, pero no se sorprenden. - ¡Ahora metan sus cabezas y sean románticos! – teniendo que elegir entre meter sus cabezas heridas en el alcohol y la ira de Maldad, meten sus cabezas en el liquido esterilizador, y soportando el dolor, dicen lo que tenían que decir. Pero como estaban sumergidos, las chicas solo oian el aire de los chicos salir como burbujas a la superficie.

KENDALL: eh... ¿gracias? - no sabía si lo que su amo secreto dijo fue algo tierno o solo una súplica de piedad.

CET: Tendrán que esforzarse un poco más para que llegue ese mensaje.- comentaba preocupado aunque disfrutaba ese espectáculo.- opinaba el chico robot.

SM: No lo creo.- respondía el ser de negro.- Tenían que decirles el cumplido, no era necesario que le entendieran.

MAX: Pensé que..."cof" tenían que entenderlo "cof"- critica a duras penas.

SM: pues no. Bueno, con este reto terminado, creo que es hora de terminar el programa.

CET: Tienes razón, Colega. Muy buen trabajo, Kick y Max.- felicita a los mencionados al igual que el público con sus aplausos mientras que los jóvenes se sientan totalmente agotados y lastimados.- Y Muchas gracias, queridos lectores por leer este episodio de "Kick Buttowski: Detrás de cámaras.". Ahora saben lo que pasa si juegan con las reglas de Maldad. Je pero bueno, también avisamos que si no escriben su nombre en el review junto con su pregunta, no lo haremos valer por… bueno ya saben quién. Un saludo para todos. Sigan enviando preguntas y retos, y nos vemos para la próxima.

SM: Aquí Sombra de Maldad.

CET: Y Soldado Metaelite CET.

SM: Omega.- con la orden dada, la maquina comienza a tocar la música de cierre del programa con su grupo mientras que las cámaras se alejan mientras se veía al publico aplaudir.


End file.
